Toadette And The Soda Bottle
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A normal day in summer in the pleasant Donut Plains raises Toadette's thirst for soda. Unfortunately, a pesky Peepa snatches the recently bought soda from Toadette, and it leads to another misadventure for the young mushroom girl!
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette And The Soda Bottle  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Things seem perfectly peaceful one moment... then the next moment, all chaos breaks loose.

* * *

Toadette was strolling in the Donut Plains as she enjoyed the nice, summer time weather, when she stopped, seeing a green shelled female Noki selling sodas.

"Soda, we got fresh cool soda here!" The Noki exclaimed.

Toadette licked her lips together as she ran up to the soda stand. "I'll take one soda, please!" She took out a lone, green dollar bill.

As the Noki accepted the dollar and gave Toadette a fresh bottle of soda, a Peepa, a small ghost that was smaller than even Boo, popped out of the ground, giggling as it snatched the bottle from Toadette. Toadette gasped as the Peepa floated towards the lake, to the east.

"Hey! Get back here with my soda!" Toadette exclaimed as she chased after the Peepa, stopping as she nearly collided into the several Prongos walking about.

The Peepa loomed over the lake as it turned around, giggling as Toadette as it held the bottle. Toadette growled, pulling out a slingshot and firing some pebbles at the Peepa, causing it to drop the soda. Gasping, Toadette dashed through the crowd of Prongos, accepting the damage done to her body as she jumped into the lake, holding on tightly to the bottle of soda.

"There's no way I'm going to let you go!" Toadette exclaimed, opening her eyes to see several Bulbers staring at her, all of them eying the bottle she was holding. Toadette gulped as she let out a couple of underwater poots in shock, terrified at what might happen to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette swam as fast as she could out of the lake, with the Bulbers watching her flee as she held on tightly to her bottle of soda. Panting as she let the sun dry herself off, she looked at her bottle of soda and smiled, relieved to have it.

"Finally!" Toadette exclaimed as she began to open it. "Now I can have this yummy soda..."

Only for a pesky, red colored Albatoss to swoop by and snatch the bottle from Toadette's hands. Gasping in shock, Toadette spun her pink pigtails and began to fly, going after the thieving Albatoss, who glanced back at Toadette and smirked as it dropped the bottle of soda it held with its yellow talons.

"No!" Toadette exclaimed as she flew after the bottle, grabbing it with both of her hands as she then fell straight back to the earth, her pigtails stopping their spinning as she landed on her butt, groaning in pain.

The waddling Biddybuds gave Toadette odd looks as a Chargin' Chuck rammed into Toadette, causing the bottle of soda to roll out of Toadette's hands. The Chargin' Chuck then snatched the bottle of soda and ran towards the western direction, with Toadette getting up and giving chase as she was determined to catch the Chargin' Chuck, wanting back her soda.


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette chased after the Chargin' Chuck around the grassy Donut Plains, eventually leaving it as they headed westward to the sandy Koopa Beach, the nice green grassy hills being in the back towards the east. Toadette was starting to feel the heat get to her as the beach was hotter than the plains, with the Chargin' Chuck beginning to sweat as he was being tempted to drink up the soda.

"Give it back, you football head!" Toadette called out as she decided to go into drastic measures and pull out her slingshot, firing a couple of puny pebbles at the Chargin' Chuck.

The Chargin' Chuck turned around, pointing and laughing at Toadette as he noted her feeble attempts at attacking, opening the soda bottle and attempting to drink it as Toadette screamed, leaping onto the Chargin' Chuck and making him drop the bottle of soda. With Toadette pinning the Chargin' Chuck down on the sand, both she and the Chargin' Chuck looked in horror to see the bottle of soda break apart, the soda splashing all over the sand. Toadette was more devastated, her eyes filling with tears as her lips tremble.

"N-no... _no!_" Toadette cried out, her tearful eyes turning into bright, raging flames as she slowly turned her head to the Chargin' Chuck. "_You... spilled... my... soda..._"

The Chargin' Chuck gulped as he pushed Toadette off of him, running as much as he could, but it was no alas, as Toadette was faster due to her invoked rage, jumping onto the Chargin' Chuck and punching him several times in the face, her entire face red with anger. The Chargin' Chuck was unable to defend himself, as Toadette unleashed all of her anger, not holding back.

Later, back at the Donut Plains, Toadette was enjoying a nice cold bottle of soda as she drank up, having a severed Chargin' Chuck head alongside her as she giggled, patting the Chargin' Chuck head with her right hand as she enjoyed the hot summer weather, the soda being worth it. Toadette burped loudly, only to giggle even more as she continued drinking the bubbly soda much to her delight.

**THE END**


End file.
